All Dressed Up
by ChosenOfAshurha
Summary: Weeks after he awakens, Rumple offers Belle a rare gift.


When the 'heroes' were done with Belle, they shooed her away with all the tact of a stampeding horde of wildebeest. It wasn't fair; first they ignored her suffering, dying husband on the floor of his shop, and now they called her out for help finding Emma. A dark part of her didn't want to lend them any aid. After all, what had they done for her? Used her, tossed her aside, threatened Rumple's life in front of her…

By the time she marched up the stairs to the home she shared with Rumplestiltskin, she felt more than a little angry. Scathing rage burned within her. She couldn't see it while she dealt with the aftermath of Rumple's imprisonment, but now it seemed clear as day.

They weren't heroes at all.

"Rumple?" she called, bending down to take off her shoes. His recovery was going well, or so she thought. He was mobile now, walking on his own, and to Belle's eyes he seemed even stronger than before. Without that dark, ancient evil strangling the light from his heart, Rumplestiltskin was thriving.

Receiving no answer, Belle mounted the stairs. He could easily be sleeping, with how far he'd been pushing himself. Rest was paramount to his recovery, no matter how he argued. "Rumplestiltskin? You'd better be resting if you're not answering me…" Her teasing voice floated through the hall.

"In here, my dear. I have a surprise for you…"

* * *

Belle went so far out of her way to aid him, and Rumplestiltskin knew he didn't deserve it. He could do good deeds for the rest of his days, but his own poor decisions would haunt him until his newly-mortal body passed and his soul faded from the world. Though the rational part of his mind reassured him that the ancient darkness tethered to his soul had more to do with his decisions than any true flaw within him, the weight of all his wicked deeds crushed his spirit.

The pure, white heart that beat in his chest, however, said otherwise.

Feeling stronger, feeling more sure of himself, Rumple wanted to do something just for Belle. Something… romantic. Something sexy. They'd talked through everything from Zelena's abuse to his lies and deceit, and now he felt that they were in a better place. They were more open, more secure - and without that cruel thing inside of him, he knew nothing could change that.

This was his act of contrition. This was his gift for Belle, the woman he loved. An invitation, and offering… something they once spoke of, but never dared act on.

Rumplestiltskin lay against the bed, in a beautiful black corset accented in gold brocade. Black lace trimmed the edges, standing out against his fair skin. A matching pair of panties barely covered his cock, half-hard from the clothes alone. Black thigh-highs completed the ensemble, held in place by a custom-made garter. Standing out against the color scheme, his soft silver hair sat pulled back in a half-bun.

Perhaps she'd reject him. Perhaps Belle changed her mind. All he could do was wait, and hope, and try not to let the dark thoughts swallow him.

* * *

Belle stood in the doorway, her words of greeting long since forgotten. Rumple lay in wait, brown eyes brimming with worry as her eyes drank in the sight of him. If not for the colors, she might have thought the lingerie was meant for her, but no… Tailored to his every curve, perfectly matching his fashion tastes, the corset practically screamed 'Dark One'. Did he have this in the castle? Did he have it all along?

"... I'm sorry, I thought that you might like this. It's been so long since we discussed it, I shouldn't have -"

"It looks exactly as it did in my dream," Belle answered, her voice low and quiet. "Rumple, you look even sexier than I'd imagined." Before he could respond, Belle kicked off her shoes and joined him on the bed. One small, soft hand smoothed over Rumple's corset, her nails scratching lightly at the silk.

Oh, she shouldn't love this, but Belle couldn't help herself - to see Rumplestiltskin bared for her, in such lingerie? She found it more enticing that if he were simply laying bare. This was a gift; he'd wrapped himself up in pretty silk and mesh and lace for her to devour. Somehow, she knew this was Rumple's contrition.

Her hands traveled along the curve of his torso, down his thigh to where the elastic of his hose stretched across his skin. She couldn't stop touching him; her naughty husband groaning beneath her.

"... We're leaving this on, all of it," Belle stated. "Lay back on the bed, Rumple."

Rumplestiltskin did as he was bid, his rich brown eyes full of delight. For all his fear, she seemed pleased. Eager, even, to see him dressed in the lingerie. She wasn't angry with him in the slightest, and so he stretched his arms above his head and let Belle get an eyeful of his body.

"Look at you," Belle whispered, sliding her panties down her hips. "Decadent, and so needy… Do you even know how hard you are? Those can barely hold you."

"Oh, Belle," Rumple breathed, watching her stand on the mattress above him. "Do you really like it? I thought that, perhaps with all we've been through…"

"We needed this," she finished. "I needed this." Her short blue skirt fanned slightly as she lowered herself down, kneeling over Rumple's prone form. "I wish you'd wear your hair like this more often… It suits you, I think, better than wearing it plain."

"Do you want me to take - "

Before he could finish speaking Belle kissed him. Hard, rough, he felt her lipstick smear across his lips as Belle's hands slid over his corset. Rumplestiltskin found nothing in all the worlds quite as arousing as Belle Gold taking charge in the bedroom - he growled into her kiss, letting his hands fall to caress her thighs.

"Lift my skirt," Belle purred, looking down at Rumple with a small smile. "I want you to touch me, Rumple. It's been far too long since I've felt your hands against my skin…"

He was more than happy to obey. Rumple's hands cupped and squeezed Belle's cheeks, lifting her slightly off her heels. Her groan of pleasure sent a thrill coursing through him. How long had it been? Two months, and if what she'd said about Will was true, neither had relief before this.

"There… Just like that, Rumple, please…"

While he lavished her with attention Belle pulled his panties aside. His hard, heavy cock slipped free of the silk and she gave it a few teasing strokes. "You always knew just how to touch me to drive me mad."

"Lucky guess, dearie," Rumple groaned, tipping his head back against the pillow.

"You talk a big game to David, don't you? But I know you, I know how shy you get. I know how afraid you were to be close to me. My Rumple is as sweet as he is sly… He told me about your Don Juan comment months ago - and I know for a fact that was all bravado to steel yourself to speak to me. You are mine, and you've been mine for decades."

Oh, he had; since he first laid eyes on her, though he couldn't qualify what exactly it was he felt then. Not until much later... Loosing a soft whine he rocked his hips, pressing into her hand. He was so eager for her to touch him properly...

"Every inch of me you explored, you mapped, you learned exactly what I liked and it took time. It took Storybrooke. Only once in the Dark Castle did you come close - you stood behind me, and whispered in my ear…"

As she spoke Belle slid his cock between her wet lips, giving him the barest taste of her sex. Her hips rolled slowly, taking his full length against her skin. Rumple let out a needy little growl and squeezed her tighter, nails scratching at her fair skin as he canted his hips in time with her own. It wasn't enough, couldn't even come close to alleviating the ache he felt, but he didn't dare beg for more.

Belle would grant him what he needed, when she was ready.

* * *

It didn't take long for Rumple's resolve to wear down. With Belle's wet, hot skin sliding against his prick, and the coy little grin on her lips, he couldn't help but beg. His hips rose to meet belle's, a desperate growl rumbling in his throat.

"Please…"

"Please what, Rumplestiltskin?"

"Belle," he whined. "Please fuck me!"

Chuckling, Belle drank in the sight of her husband writhing and eager beneath her. Did he deserve this? Pleasure, release, forgiveness? Rumple suffered so frequently, and so much… and now, without the Dark One, she knew he felt a special sort of weakness.

Yes. Rumple deserved her.

Belle lowered herself down, guiding Rumple's cock into her warm cunt. She loosed a soft moan as he thrust his hips, burying himself to the hilt. So thick, so hard, filling her so quickly… How could she go so long without him?

How did he ever survive without her? Belle's soft, rich tresses spilled over her shoulders as she moved, riding him slowly. Rumple's dark eyes held her own, full of a fire that hadn't burned in years. As Belle rocked forward, he reached forward and slid his hands up over her stomach.

"Now I didn't say you could touch me…" Belle swatted his hands away with a grin, rolling her hips in slow little circles. "You're going to lay there and take it, Rumple, like a good little spinner, aren't you?

"Yes," he whispered, eyes widening. "Yes, Belle."

Belle leaned forward, kissing over his smooth cheeks as her hands wandered to his hair. He looked good with it partially pulled back… It'd be a shame if she ruined his hard work… With one quick tug she pulled the hair band free and let his graying hair spread over the pillow beneath his head. Humming, she tightened her muscles around him, coaxing him to fuck her properly.

"Harder," she ordered, grunting as Rumplestiltskin obeyed. She held him down by his wrists, fucking herself back in time with his own thrusts as the bedsprings groaned beneath them. It wasn't enough… Belle needed more. She needed to consume him, even as he devoured her.

As if sensing her thoughts, Rumple growled and snapped his hips hard enough to bounce Belle against his thighs. She gasped in surprised. Though his corset certainly looked restricting, it didn't seem to impede his ability to fuck her senseless.

"Ohn! Like that, Rumple, don't stop!" Belle leaned down, kissed Rumple hard as heat blossomed within her. Legs trembling, she rode out his rough thrusts and angled her hips a little closer to his skin. There, just there…

Rumple's hose came free from his garter, sliding down his thighs as he braced his legs against the mattress. He chanted Belle's name like a prayer, like a spell of protection, as if it alone could give him the strength to please her.

"Belle… may, may I - "

"Come, Rumple," Belle panted against his ear. "Don't you dare disobey me."

Gasping her name, Rumplestiltskin buried himself inside her as his cock pulsed and spilled. Belle could feel his release, coaxing her own in turn. She buried her face in his hair, moaning and shaking as her climax coursed through her.

They needed this.

They needed each other.

Sweating, flushed, she lay fully dressed atop him, tracing the golden patterns of his corset with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Keep this. I'd like to see you in it more often, Rumple."


End file.
